Errances
by Katia Nusakan
Summary: (Reprend à la fois les personnages de Succession et d'Ombres et silence. Chapitre 1 réédité.) Le temps a passé, mais ce que raconte l'histoire n'est pas toujours vrai.
1. Chapter 1

_En écrivant ceci, je me suis demandée à plusieurs repris si la chronologie (et le propos de la fic en général) était crédible, donc si possible, j'aimerais avoir des avis. (Edit: après réflexion, j'ai changé quelques dates. Cela fait vingt-cinq ans et non vingt ans, et les personnages sont un peu plus jeunes: ainsi, Essun a vingt-trois ans et non vingt-sept, et Jakob n'a que dix ans alors que je prévoyais lui en donner quatorze. _

_Le titre a finalement été changé parce que l'autre m'agaçait. _

L'annonce fit grand bruit, se répercutant sur toute la longueur de ce qu'était l'empire gamilon, vingt-cinq ans (1) après _sa_ mort présumée et bouleversant complètement cette société qui s'était reconstruite sans lui. Essun hésita longuement sur la conduite à suivre, parce que même si on ne l'avait pas encore rappelée, elle savait quelle était la portée de l'événement. On en reparlerait des années durant… et confusément, elle voulait en être. Elle fixa longuement le papier, se demandant ce qu'elle avait à perdre. Ablen, bien sûr, mais Ablen et elle n'avaient peut-être jamais eu d'avenir. Finalement, Essun lui fit ses adieux, fit ses bagages et partit. Le chemin serait long.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle rencontra Berger, sur Yagil, à mi-chemin. Et Ciel. Et Jakob, surtout.

…

Quand Essun revint après avoir rassuré les parents de Jakob comme elle pouvait, il était toujours assis à l'attendre. Évidemment, se morigéna-t-elle en souriant. Où aurait-il pu aller? Elle s'assit sur la banquette en face de lui.

-Il semblerait que nous allons rester ensembles encore un moment, lui annonça-t-elle sans préambule, ne sachant comment l'aborder.

Il releva la tête et lui sourit. Essun ravala de justesse son propre sourire. Bien sûr qu'il était conscient d'avoir fait une bêtise… et vu comme ses parents- son père, surtout, qui regrettait de ne pas avoir la possibilité de venir lui-même l'attraper par la peau du cou pour le ramener à la maison- devaient être en colère, Essun pouvait comprendre qu'il n'ait pas envie de rentrer maintenant. Et même si Essun n'aurait pas du approuver, elle n'était pas sa mère, ce n'était pas à elle de juger ses actes. …Quel âge avait-il? Dix ans? Onze?

Elle l'observa plus longuement. Il ressemblait étrangement à son père, mais il avait le teint pâle, grisâtre, et les oreilles pointues de sa mère- traits qui, Essun le savait, n'auraient aucune chance de passer inaperçus.

-Et... Penses-tu que tu regretteras? De ne pas être resté?

-Les autres le savaient tous, répliqua Jakob en baissant les yeux.

Les autres? …Oh. Apparemment, ce n'était pas pour rien que leur mère les qualifiait de monstres. Essun sortit son ordinateur de sa poche.

-C'est à ça que je faisais référence, fit-elle en lui montrant l'annonce.

Rien qu'à voir son regard et la grimace qu'il fit, elle sut qu'il comprenait très bien.

-C'était ce que tu voulais? crut-elle comprendre.

Il fit non de la tête, l'air sincère. Habituée à côtoyer des gens de tous les rangs et de toutes les origines, Essun pouvait le voir aisément. Jakob savait quand les autres mentaient mais ne pouvait mentir lui-même. Essun fit disparaitre l'appareil dans la poche de sa veste. Peut-être en avait-il envie autant qu'il redoutait cette rencontre, tel que Midelia elle-même l'avait exprimé. Essun n'en savait rien.

Elle fixa le garçon dans les yeux. Il ne détourna pas la tête.

-Tu as du caractère, fit-elle, amusée. Ou tu es complètement stupide.

Il était mignon, comme ça, n'empêchait. Un petit elfe sorti des contes. Elle se demande un instant s'il pouvait avoir installé cette pensée en elle et conclut finalement que non. Jakob et sa fratrie lisaient allégrement les pensées des autres mais semblaient à peine comprendre comment fonctionnait ce sens.

-Comment peux-tu dire que je suis anormal? Comment peux-tu dire que ce n'est pas _ton_ espèce, l'anomalie?

La jeune femme sourit, amusée.

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas ce genre de pensées qui t'aidera à t'intégrer une fois là-bas.

Le garçon garda un bref instant de silence, les yeux baissés. Essun ne put réprimer un sourire.

-Tu ne me laissera pas, pas vrai? demanda-t-il finalement en relevant la tête.

Essun sourit encore. Elle n'était pas dupe: s'il pouvait effectivement avoir un béguin pour elle, elle ne pouvait que constater que c'était avant tout l'envie de partir qui avait motivé Jakob. L'envie de voir Gamilas où il avait déjà vécu, de vivre par lui-même les récits qu'il entendait couramment jusque dans la bouche de ses parents. À son âge, on ne réalisait pas les conséquences.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle.

Et puis, aussi égoïste cela pouvait-il être envers la famille de Jakob, elle était plutôt reconnaissante de ne pas avoir à faire le chemin inverse seule. Lorsqu'elle vit dans les yeux de Jakob- les yeux violets de sa mère et de son grand-père- qu'il commençait à comprendre, elle s'obligea à sourire une dernière fois. Pas tant pour le rassurer que pour… Pour… Elle fit machinalement rejouer dans sa tête la comptine apprise de sa bouche, celle qui prêtait des vertus aux couleurs, en repensant au collier de fantaisie qu'elle portait désormais.

-Tu as hâte de revoir Gamilas? fit Jakob avec dans la voix une prudence inhabituelle.

Elle cessa aussitôt.

-Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Ma famille m'a manquée, bien sûr… mais pour le reste, je ne sais pas.

Il opina.

-Crois-tu que ce sera différent? demanda-t-il ensuite, sous-entendant _à cause de_ sa_présence_.

Essun hésita. Elle n'avait pas reçu assez de nouvelles pour avoir un avis clair sur la question, mais… malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu entendre sur les années qu'il avait passées au pouvoir, malgré l'état réel de ce qu'était l'empire de Gamilas pendant son règne… pendant tout ce temps, il désirait vraiment que son pays soit florissant. Et c'était ce qu'il était devenu. Et s'_il_ prenait le temps de constater que les deux reines et le nouveau gouvernement en place avaient bâti quelque chose de stable à défaut de grandiose… peut-être l'accepterait-il.

-Je préfère avoir confiance.

-C'est bien de te voir optimiste, releva Jakob.

-Ta mère avait raison, répliqua Essun en se rallongeant. Tu es un vrai monstre.

Il rit à son tour. Il ne paraissait pas le moins du monde vexé.

Le voyage représenterait une brève accalmie avant de rentrer à la maison. En attendant, Essun refusait d'être inquiète.

(1) En années terriennes, oui. C'est une facilité scénaristique, je sais, mais c'est plus simple pour tout le monde.


	2. Chapter 2

D'eux deux, seul Jakob arriva à s'émerveiller en apercevant pour la première fois Gamilas. Il en avait tout à fait le droit, se dit Essun, tentant néanmoins d'imaginer ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il pouvait bien voir dans cette planète sombre où on vivait sous la surface de la terre. La nouveauté, sûrement, et puis elle ne pouvait nier la réputation que possédait la planète-mère au sein de ses colonies. La nouveauté était belle. La technologie était belle. Pas étonnant que le garçon soit content.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenue si tu ne l'es pas? lui lança Jakob en se retournant vers elle.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'étais pas contente, répliqua Essun en lui tendant son sac.

Le garçon le fit glisser sur son dos, ne cessant pas de la fixer. Essun se demanda ce qu'il voyait. Oui, elle avait vécu des moments heureux sur Galman… mais la planète d'Ablen était à presque un an de Gamilas, il n'aurait jamais quitté sa famille et elle ne l'aurait pas fait non plus. Et elle n'était pas prête à en reparler. Elle pensa à une des perles du collier. La sixième. La orange, la guérisseuse. Elle portait toujours celui que sa mère lui avait offert le jour de ses quatorze ans même s'il était abîmé par endroits, mais celui-là, au fond de sa poche, elle ne l'avait accepté que pour faire plaisir à Cacilia, la sœur cadette de Jakob. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait plus à se sortir la comptine associée de la tête. Jakob dut comprendre ses sentiments: en tout cas, il n'insista pas.

Il faisait déjà nuit quand ils débarquèrent enfin.

-Garde bien tes preuves d'identité sur toi, lui conseilla Essun au moment de passer les contrôles.

-Je les ai, ronchonna Jakob.

-Pas dans ton sac, insista-t-elle. Dans tes poches. À portée de mains.

Elle paraissait peut-être agaçante aux yeux de l'adolescent mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il risque quoi que ce soit… même si, effectivement, Jakob portait le nom de son père, pur gamilon, et était né sur cette planète.

-Où habites-tu? demanda Jakob tandis qu'ils marchaient dans la nuit.

-Chez ma mère.

Il pouffa sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

-Et elle habite loin?

-Non, pas tant.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas, s'aperçut-elle rapidement. Il regardait l'architecture avec adoration. Essun le regarda faire en souriant. Elle qui avait grandi dans cette ville en était presque blasée, maintenant… mais les hauts bâtiments de Baleras n'avaient à priori d'égal nulle part.

-C'est là que nous allons vivre?

-Bien sûr que si.

Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient et qu'Essun reconnaissait l'endroit, néanmoins, elle sentait l'appréhension grandir en elle.

Gul l'attendait fermement à la maison. Bien droit, le dos raide, presque comme s'il devait saluer le retour à la maison d'un de ses hommes plutôt que celui de sa fille.

-Bonjour, papa, dit Essun en allant spontanément l'embrasser.

Il la serra contre elle, bien que maladroitement.

-Tu es revenue vite. …Qui est cet enfant?

Elle recula aussitôt, déçue au fond d'elle.

-Je pensais que tu aurais reçu mon message.

-Je l'ai fait, acquiesça-t-il, ne sachant à qui il devait s'adresser entre sa fille et cet étrange garçon.

Même en l'ayant devant lui, l'histoire lui semblait encore invraisemblable.

-N'a-t-il pas d'autre famille, ici?

Essun fit non de la tête avec une moue agacée qui laissa Gul stupéfait une seconde ou deux, reconnaissant sa propre expression sur le visage délicat de sa fille.

-Parce que tu penses que sa famille ne m'en aurait pas informée? …Il a une tante qui vit à proximité- enfin, à une proximité relative à l'échelle de l'espace- mais elle est occupée tout comme son père. Et ce sera temporaire, j'insiste. Jusqu'à ce que sa mère, sa tante ou son père… que celui qui se libérera en premier revienne le chercher. Et je sais que sa famille m'en voudrait si je me contentais de l'attacher dans la cave avec un seau.

-Il peut prendre une chambre de libre, dit-il en observant le garçon.

Il n'était pas gamilon, malgré sa peau et ses cheveux bleus. Enfin, pas que. Cela se voyait aisément. Il avait néanmoins un petit air familier.

-Comment t'appelles-tu, déjà?

-Jakob, répondit aussitôt ce dernier.

-Est-ce un prénom saltzi?

-Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Peut-être.

Gul songea d'abord à lui dire de renoncer à ce "monsieur", d'autant plus qu'il venait d'accepter qu'il s'installe sous son toit, mais n'en dit rien. Il n'arrivait pas à replacer où il avait déjà vu le visage de l'enfant, et il lui semblait encore inadapté de le laisser l'appeler par son prénom. À ce moment, Jakob hocha la tête, comme s'il avait compris quelque chose.

-Eh bien, bienvenue, Jakob. Essun trouvera où t'installer. Et ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'avons pas de cave.

…

Après avoir tant bien que mal forcé Jakob à se coucher, Essun se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Elle hésita un instant. Ça ne faisait que deux ans mais elle avait l'impression que la pièce lui était étrangère. Elle se ressaisit, ouvrit un tiroir ou deux, cherchant quelque chose qui lui ferait encore pour se débarrasser de la tenue qu'elle avait porté le tiers du voyage. La seule chose qu'elle trouva et qui lui parut appropriée était la robe qu'elle gardait dans ses bagages- au cas où- et qu'elle n'avait portée que deux fois. Hésiter ne servait pas à rien, se dit-elle en l'enfilant. Elle était faite pour être portée, après tout. Essun s'attarda pour contempler son reflet. D'un doux beige-rose et des poches discrètes à la ceinture, elle lui aillait encore aussi bien- sans surprise- que quand elle l'avait choisie.

Quand elle sortit de la chambre, son père l'interpella, un peu surpris.

-N'es-tu pas fatiguée?

-Si, acquiesça Essun, jouant distraitement avec un bout de tissu. Mais je sais que je ne dormirai pas et je veux aller voir maman… Et Melda.

Il la fixa un court moment. Essun n'aurait pas su dire à quoi il pensait.

-Est-ce pour ça que tu t'es décidée à revenir avant l'heure?

-Pour quoi?

-Tu sais de quoi je parle.

Essun abdiqua.

-Peut-être, admit-elle à contrecœur.

Il hocha la tête, simplement. Son regard n'exprimait aucune remontrance, et bizarrement, Essun s'en sentit soulagée.

-Si tu peux attendre un peu, ta mère devrait rentrer bientôt, indiqua-t-il. Mais à ta place, j'attendrais avant de rendre visite à Melda.

-Pourquoi? Elle a des problèmes?

Il sourit d'une drôle de façon, un brin amère.

-Non... pas au sens où tu l'entends. Mais elle et Yurisha sont débordées. Et je préfèrerais repousser le moment où _il_ prendra conscience de la filiation de l'épouse de la reine.

Oh, fit Essun en silence, acceptant l'idée.

Quand Elisa vint, elle se montra beaucoup plus chaleureuse, n'hésitant pas à l'embrasser, riant et la complimentant, visiblement heureuse de revoir sa fille. Essun était heureuse aussi, bien sûr, mais elle n'arriva pas à oublier les dernières paroles de son père.


	3. Chapter 3

Comme elle s'y attendait, Essun dormit mal, la première nuit. Quand elle se résigna finalement à se lever, il était encore bien tôt, mais sa mère l'attendait déjà. Essun ne put s'empêcher de rire en la voyant assise lorsqu'elle se glissa dans le salon. Il n'était que six heures du matin mais apparemment, elle ne pouvait pas dormir, elle non plus.

-Y a-t-il un problème, Essun? s'enquit Elisa en relevant les yeux.

Essun sourit doucement.

-Aucun, assura-t-elle en allant la rejoindre.

Elle avait vieilli, constata Essun sous le nouvel éclairage qu'apportait la lumière de l'aurore- le soleil ne se lèverait au dessus de Baleras que plusieurs heures plus tard mais sa lueur s'infiltrait déjà. Pas de beaucoup, heureusement, mais il y avait des fils gris dans ses cheveux blonds et des rides au coin de ses yeux. Elle était toujours aussi belle, cependant.

-Je peux te poser une question, maman? fit Essun alors qu'Elisa se détournait.

-Laquelle?

-Tu l'as vu, toi…? Abelt Dessler?

Les yeux de sa mère s'assombrirent.

-Oui.

-Et alors? À quoi ressemblait-il?

-Tu as du le voir des dizaines de fois dans les livres, répondit Elisa en haussant les épaules.

Essun fit lentement non de la tête. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle demandait. Elle voulait savoir si l'homme était tel qu'on le décrivait encore aujourd'hui, chose que les photos ne montraient pas, même si les hologrammes parfois. Quand elle avait rencontré Midelia- et compris qui elle était- elle n'avait cessé d'être curieuse. De se demander ce que la femme tenait de ses parents.

Elle se demanda brièvement combien de temps mettrait son propre entourage avant de remarquer de qui leur invité tenait ses yeux violets et son petit air princier, avant de faire le lien entre la pâleur de son teint et ses oreilles pointues qui devenaient néanmoins de plus en plus "normales" à chaque génération. Non, ça, elle finirait par leur dire avant, bien sûr- de toute façon personne ne mettrait bien longtemps avant de remarquer que Jakob était télépathe-, mais elle ignorait encore totalement comment le faire.

-Est-ce que tu sais combien de gens sont revenus avec lui?

-Combien de loyalistes? réfléchit Elisa à voix haute. Quelques dizaines, peut-être centaines. Je l'ignore.

Elle se retourna vers sa fille.

-Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il?

-C'est quelque chose que la mère de Jakob m'a dit.

Essun laissa s'écouler quelques secondes avant d'ajouter:

-Sa propre mère était une loyaliste qui lui avait trouvée une autre famille avant de disparaitre… Midelia Ciel s'était toujours demandée si elle était toujours en vie.

Elisa répéta son nom, comme si elle la reconnaissait ou cherchait à l'identifier. Ils étaient rares, les gens qui faisaient le lien entre le nom de Ciel que la femme utilisait couramment et celui de Celestella, mais Midelia avait vécu sur la planète-mère jusqu'à quelques années plus tôt. Essun ne se souvenait pas de l'y avoir vue mais Elisa aurait bien pu la croiser.

-Et elle t'a demandé de la retrouver?

-Non, fit Essun, étouffant un rire en le réalisant. Elle ne l'a pas fait. C'était juste une pensée.

Normalement, Jakob dormait encore, à cette heure. Essun résista à l'envie d'aller vérifier, sachant que c'était absurde. Tout ce qu'elle pensait n'était pas lié au pouvoir du garçon.

-Voudrais-tu venir, aujourd'hui? demanda soudain Elisa, rompant le silence.

-Venir où…?

-Mais au palais. N'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais?

Essun hésita de longues secondes.

-Parce que je ne suis plus la bienvenue? tenta-t-elle finalement.

Elisa dut remarquer son air horrifié.

-Mais bien sûr que si, rétorqua-t-elle. C'est juste que… tout est compliqué, ces temps-ci. Ton père ne t'a-t-il rien expliqué?

Sa fille sourit, un peu mal à l'aise. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait fait, et elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas de raison, mais n'empêchait qu'une seconde, elle avait pensé que… que peut-être que Melda et Yurisha avaient interprété son départ et son absence autrement. Elisa garda un instant de silence, finit par poser sa main sur son bras.

-Elles seront ravies de te revoir- elles le seront toutes. Ce matin, si tu es prête.

-Ce matin?

-Il y aura peut-être moins de curieux à cette heure. Et c'est un des rares moments où je sais qu'elles ne seront pas occupées ailleurs. Alors, le veux-tu?

Alors qu'elle aillait répondre oui, Essun s'arrêta pour observer le visage de sa mère.

-Pourquoi me le proposes-tu? demanda-t-elle prudemment.

-Parce que je vois bien que ça te tiraille, cette histoire.

Oui, mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi sa mère ne se rangeait soudainement plus à l'opinion de son père. Essun n'avait jamais su ce qui était vrai ou pas puisque Elisa refusait catégoriquement d'en parler et que Gul était lui-même réticent à le faire, mais elle avait fini par comprendre entre les lignes qu'ils avaient tous les deux défié l'autorité en place à l'époque. Son père justement peut-être plus que sa mère puisque c'était lui qui se tenait à l'écart tandis qu'Elisa poursuivait ses activités. Essun et elle se fixèrent en silence quelques secondes.

-D'accord, fit finalement Elisa. Depuis hier, c'est à peine si tu as accepté de parler de ce que tu as vécu, mis à part en ce qui concerne notre jeune invité… et je me disais que peut-être, tu serais plus détendue avec Melda… ou que tu parlerais plus facilement après avoir revu tes niè… tes cousines. Et certes, ton père préfère jouer la prudence, mais je ne crois pas qu'une heure posera problème.

Essun osa un sourire.

-Que veux-tu savoir?

Elisa lui sourit en retour.

-Tout, si possible.

Sa fille acquiesça lentement, toujours souriante.

-Ok. Je suis prête.

…

Après s'être changée pendant que sa mère se préparait, Essun ne put s'empêcher de faire un court arrêt devant la chambre où se trouvait Jakob. Elle stoppa devant la porte, n'osant pas l'ouvrir de crainte de le réveiller, ce qu'elle ne souhaitait surtout pas. Elle n'aurait pas su dire si le garçon aurait préféré les suivre ou pas, mais elle n'avait pas envie de… de courir le risque. Elle rit en silence, tendit l'oreille. Elle n'entendait aucun son, pas même des ronflements. Aucune trace des chuchotements étouffés qu'il lui arrivait de percevoir en certaines occasions et seulement quand Jakob était éveillé. Avec un peu de chance, il dormait profondément. Et avec beaucoup de chance, il dormirait encore quand elle reviendrait. Elle s'éloigna en silence, rejoignant Elisa.

Le palais en lui-même n'était pas différent de ce dont se souvenait Essun. Certes, il y avait des gens, ici et là, mais ç'avait toujours été le cas. Même après avoir perdu plusieurs étages lors de sa reconstruction après la bataille avec le Yamato, l'édifice était beaucoup trop grand pour une seule famille. Il était toujours de coutume que les deux reines et leurs filles occupent les plus hauts étages, mais de nombreuses personnes y vivaient également depuis sa fondation, que ce soit parce qu'ils faisaient partie de la cour ou étaient chargés de l'entretien.

-Sais-tu où _il_ est logé? demanda Essun à tout hasard, dans l'ascenseur.

Elisa lui jeta un regard agacé, même si sa bouche souriait.

-Allons parler à tes sœurs, nous en reparlerons après.

_Tes_ sœurs? Mais pour une raison ou une autre, Essun ne releva pas le lapsus. Falde- une des gardes- fut la première à les accueillir. Elle fut plus chaleureuse envers Elisa, qu'elle devait croiser régulièrement. Essun ne s'en formalisa pas. Combien de temps cela faisait-il qu'elles ne s'étaient pas parlé? Trois ans?

-Elles vous attendent, souligna la femme, une gamilon quelque part dans la quarantaine.

Essun se détourna sans un second regard. Comme promis, elles étaient attendues. Toute la famille était là, dans le grand salon qui servait souvent à recevoir des invités : Melda et Yurisha, Liria qui devenait de plus en plus mature et Aeilia, la seule qu'elle aurait été à l'aise d'appeler sa nièce, qui à presque huit ans ressemblait de plus en plus à Melda, ressemblance accentuée par la peau bleue que sa sœur n'avait pas. Essun fit un pas en avant, le regretta une seconde lorsque tous les regards se rivèrent sur elle.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-elle en tournant la tête vers Liria.

Elle était encore en pyjama, tellement loin de l'image de la belle dame iscandarienne qu'elle s'efforçait de projeter au quotidien, mais elle paraissait tout de même bien plus adulte que quand Essun était partie.

-Bonjour, répondit sa cousine en s'avançant à son tour.

Essun ouvrit les bras par réflexe lorsqu'elle s'approcha. Elles s'étaient beaucoup parlé, forcément, comme elles parlaient encore avec Sasha, mais avec la distance ce n'était pas pareil. Ce ne fut que quand Liria l'enlaça qu'Essun réalisa comme elle lui avait manqué.

-Je suis contente que tu sois là, lui glissa Liria à son oreille avant de reculer.

Yurisha prit sa place quelques secondes, et même Aeilia osa, probablement encouragée par les gestes de sa sœur et de sa mère même si elle semblait avoir du mal à se souvenir d'elle. Seule Melda hésitait à s'approcher. Elle le fit finalement, maladroitement comme leur père l'avait été.

-C'est bien que tu sois revenue, affirma sa sœur à voix haute. C'est… c'est enfin une bonne nouvelle.

-Comment vas-tu… par ces temps-ci?

Melda rit jaune.

-Mieux que je l'espérais, étonnamment. …J'ai l'impression qu'après tout ce temps, c'est… ce n'est que la lassitude qui l'a poussé à revenir.

-Ne pouvons-nous pas parler d'autre chose? les interrompit soudain Elisa.

Elle était debout quelques pas derrière, comme si elle n'avait pas voulu s'incruster dans ce moment jusque là. Yurisha approuva avec l'air de quelqu'un qui avait besoin de se changer les idées, et à son tour et avec encore moins de subtilité, elle demanda à Essun comment s'était déroulé le voyage, si elle avait aimé son "séjour". Et la jeune femme se laissa prendre au jeu, que ce soit parce qu'elle était chez Yurisha ou parce qu'Elisa lui avait demandé. Elles passèrent l'heure ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Elisa et Essun doivent partir. Elles retraversèrent les couloirs pour reprendre l'ascenseur quand Essun _l'_aperçut. Il aurait été difficile à manquer, cela dit.

Il avait bien sûr vieilli, depuis les dernières images qui avaient été prises de lui. Il frôlait la cinquantaine, selon ce qu'elle savait, mais il semblait malgré tout en très bonne santé, et comme elle s'y attendait, en personne, Abelt Dessler avait quelque chose de plus… un certain charisme, peut-être à cause de son attitude… qui ressemblait beaucoup, à certains égards, à ce que dégageait Midelia, bien qu'à d'autres, pas du tout. Elisa la laissa faire quelques secondes avant de l'attraper par le bras pour qu'elle cesse de le dévisager avant qu'il ne les aperçoive. À priori, même s'il n'y avait pas de réelle raison de le craindre, elle n'avait pas envie de le croiser. Essun la suivit dans un corridor adjacent.

-Contente? lui lança aussitôt Elisa, visiblement amusée.

Essun lui adressa par réflexe son plus beau sourire.

-Oui.

Au moins cela la fit rire. Une autre pensée surgit alors, comme si elle venait de nulle part: Jakob aillait détester. Essun énuméra les couleurs du collier de Cacilia et les qualités associées tout en pensant très fort: _Si c'est toi, espèce de monstre, tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant._ Rien ne se passa. Peut-être était-elle tout simplement impressionnée par toute cette histoire.

En attendant, ce n'était pas complètement faux: il y avait toujours le monstre à gérer à la maison.

_J'ai aussi l'impression que l'intrigue n'avance pas beaucoup, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu dans ce chapitre (Yurisha et Melda apparaissent enfin, même si elles n'en disent pas beaucoup, et j'ai hésité à faire apparaitre Dessler parce qu'à ce stade on peut parler de caméo). Mais Essun va forcément y retourner, donc on va en apprendre plus. _

_Et à propos de Jakob, il se pourrait qu'il y ait un léger remaniement des premiers chapitres ou des explications bizarres par la suite (je n'ai pas encore déterminé ce que j'aillais faire), parce que quand j'écrivais celui-ci, j'ai soudainement réalisé que si, il a de la famille sur Gamilas, chose que j'avais réussi à totalement oublier (sans blague!). _


	4. Chapter 4

_Je reste bloquée sur l'impression que j'ai de ne pas faire avancer l'intrigue plus que ça, mais voilà, j'ai fini ce chapitre, même s'il est un peu plus court que le précédent. _

Jakob fut installé chez son grand-père trois ou quatre jours après son arrivée, apprit Midelia avec soulagement.

-Il va bien, répéta Hyss encore une fois, face à elle.

C'était perturbant de le voir ainsi. Enfin, ses yeux le voyaient bien, ses oreilles l'entendaient parfaitement, mais face à cette réplique de lui projetée sur l'écran elle se sentait privée d'un de ses sens. La sensation avait été pire avec Jakob, cependant. Il y avait toujours beaucoup d'informations qui transitaient en silence lorsqu'elle s'adressait à ses enfants, chose dont elle avait été privée pour une rare fois.

Jakob n'avait pas souhaité parler longtemps à sa mère. Peut-être pour cette raison. Peut-être parce qu'il profitait d'être loin. Midelia n'avait toujours pas décidé si elle aillait le punir pour la prochaine année ou le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il étouffe quand elle le reverrait.

-Alors, reprit-il, comment vont les autres monstres?

-Bien, dit-elle en penchant légèrement la tête.

Les jumeaux aillaient bien. Cacilia avait pleuré, mais elle avait eu Mari pour la consoler.

-Cacilia doit avoir sacrément grandi, fit-il remarquer.

-Oui, acquiesça Midelia.

Elle le fixa de longues secondes.

-Essaies-tu de savoir quelque chose? demanda-t-elle en tentant de prendre un ton innocent.

C'était définitivement exaspérant. Comme si elle devait garder les yeux fermés tout au long. Il la dévisagea en retour et elle aurait aimé pouvoir savoir ce qu'il voyait en elle, surtout _maintenant_. Elle détourna le regard quelques secondes, détaillant son reflet dans le coin de l'écran. L'éclairage ici n'était pas le même que celui dont on avait l'habitude sur Gamilas, au sein de Baleras tout particulièrement, et sa peau grise se remarquait moins, mais des oreilles pointues dépassaient de ses tresses blondes. Elle l'avait voulu ainsi. Fomto détestait qu'on la traite de sorcière, mais elle, elle s'y était faite. Il ne le faisait pas et on ne parlait pas ainsi de ses enfants. Le reste, ça n'importait plus.

-Je voulais savoir comment tu te sentais, admit-il finalement.

Elle s'esclaffa.

-Et tu as besoin d'un prétexte pour ça?

Il sourit avec indulgence.

-Je devais demander.

Elle sourit.

-Pas trop inquiète?

-Moins que je ne le pensais. Même si je me demande ce que je vais faire quand je vais lui remettre la main dessus.

-Je ne parlais pas de ton fils, rectifia Hyss, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Midelia opina après de longues secondes. Mais bien sûr. Comment avait-elle pu laisser passer ce sous-entendu?

-Est-ce que… hésita-t-elle. Crois-tu qu'il sache qui je suis?

-Je l'ignore.

-Et ma mère?

Même sans rien ressentir, Midelia vit distinctement l'air sombre sur son visage.

-Je ne l'ai pas revue.

-Hyss, insista-t-elle.

Si elle avait depuis longtemps perdu le réflexe de le vouvoyer et de l'appeler monsieur, dire son prénom semblait encore bizarre à Midelia. Même Hilde, qui le connaissait depuis plus longtemps qu'elle, ne le faisait toujours pas.

Elle l'observait avec _son_ regard, celui-là même qui aurait fait plier n'importe qui, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait supporté des années qu'il y était insensible. Il finit par céder le premier.

-Il parait que… qu'elle s'est suicidée. À peine quelques semaines après avoir quitté Gamilas.

Midelia encaissa la nouvelle en silence.

-Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi?

-Je n'ai pas osé demander plus de détails. J'ignore même comment aborder le sujet.

-Tu as toujours peur qu'il sache que j'existe?

-Je ne sais pas comment il réagirait, Midelia, répéta-t-il. Et tu n'as pas passé quinze ans à craindre ses excès.

-Quinze ans? répéta-t-elle, légèrement dubitative.

Combien de temps avait-il donc réellement passé à son service? Une dizaine d'années tout au plus?

Luka choisit ce moment pour venir frapper à la porte. Hyss vit sa mère, par cette fenêtre, prendre ce petit air qui signifiait qu'elle évaluait la situation avant de se lever et de lui ouvrir. Son fils apparut à son tour sur l'écran. Hyss lui sourit. C'était un adolescent, maintenant, mais apparemment, il n'était pas encore entré dans sa phase de rébellion. C'était tout le contraire de sa sœur jumelle, même si au final il n'était pas difficile de trouver plus réservé que Mari. Avec le nom qu'il portait, on aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'il soit plus agité, qu'il prenne plus de place, qu'il s'impose davantage. Mais non, et la relation qu'il avait avec sa sœur jumelle rappelait à Hyss Akira et Ciel: Luka cédait volontiers plus d'espace à Mariele pourvu que celle-ci lui laisse une certaine tranquillité. Luka était de loin le plus calme des enfants de Midelia. Le plus observateur aussi. Et aussi celui dont Hyss ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver, au fil des photos, des hologrammes et de leurs rencontres virtuelles, qui ressemblait le plus physiquement à Dessler… mais il n'avait que treize ans, ça pouvait encore changer.

-Bonjour, Luka.

Les lèvres du garçon s'étirèrent.

-Bonjour, grand-papa.

-Si tu viens espionner pour le compte de ta sœur, lui lança aussitôt Midelia, tu peux lui dire de venir elle-même me poser ses questions.

Luka fit une drôle de moue, comme s'il tentait tant bien que mal de réprimer un rire.

-Je suis venu chercher des crayons.

Mais tandis qu'il fouillait dans les tiroirs du bureau, il demanda à sa mère si elle avait pris sa décision.

-Quelle décision?

-À propos de Jakob, expliqua l'adolescent. Tu y vas toi-même?

Midelia le dévisagea, ne sachant si elle devait être plus amusée ou effarée.

-Ton frère va bien pour l'instant, et je crois que ton père préférerait y aller.

Pour rassurer ses inquiétudes, tout d'abord, mais Midelia devinait aussi qu'il avait envie d'y retourner, ne serait-ce que comme touriste. De plus en plus de gens la quittaient pour d'autres mondes. Midelia ne l'avait constaté qu'après son départ tant on en parlait peu: des régions entières de Gamilas tombaient en désuétude, et on relocalisait les gens ailleurs ou sur d'autres mondes avec une compensation et plus ou moins en silence, sous le prétexte de ne pas affoler les gens. Fomto le savait aussi bien qu'elle, et c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle il éprouvait parfois cette drôle de nostalgie- parce qu'il associait des lieux à Meria, à son enfance-, mais Midelia n'arrivait pas toujours bien à comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait réellement. C'était curieux, mais elle savait aussi qu'il n'avait pas de regrets.

-Parce que toi, non?

-Pas autant, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

-Et il ne te manque pas? osa insister Luka.

Elle le fixa dans les yeux sans même avoir besoin de le regarder en face.

-Luka, de qui parlons-nous?

L'adolescent rougit mais ses pensées ne trahirent rien.

-Ce sera peut-être ta seule chance de le rencontrer.

-Qui t'a dit que je le voulais? rétorqua Midelia. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'étais pressée… Il ne va pas mourir.

Mais comme elle le disait, elle s'aperçut qu'elle l'ignorait. Son sort avait été en attente pendant des mois, étant donné que son cas était loin d'être simple. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Hyss, dont elle avait oublié la présence. Il hocha la tête.

-Sa majesté Yurisha ne ferait pas ça, même si beaucoup de gens sont en colère. Elle est… C'est complexe, mais elle est attachée à lui, et peu importe ses actes, elle refuse de croire qu'il puisse mériter la mort… ou même la prison. Beaucoup de rumeurs affirment qu'elle se contentera de le destituer pour de bon.

Midelia opina, regardant son fils. Dans un coin de son esprit, bien caché à Luka et aux autres, elle repensa aux jours où elle s'était imaginée princesse. De toute façon elle avait renoncé il y avait bien longtemps à ce que ce soit réel.

-J'y irai, décida-t-elle soudain.

Avec Fomto, même, peut-être… se dit-elle en commençant à réfléchir aux détails. Que faire des autres monstres qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser seuls, peu importe le prétexte- et pourtant elle plaindrait quiconque qui aurait à s'en occuper sans avoir été correctement prévenu. Quand elle partirait. Ce qu'elle ferait- mais ça, elle aurait tout le temps de décider en chemin et une fois là-bas. Elle aurait amplement le temps de changer d'idée des dizaines de fois, aussi. Elle détestait se l'admettre, mais elle avait peur. Elle ne le connaissait pas, après tout. Mais une part d'elle avait tout aussi peur de le regretter, si elle ne faisait rien.

-Merci pour tout, dit-elle à Hyss.

Il avait l'air dubitatif, mais il ne rétorqua rien. Peut-être se disait-il qu'à plus de quarante ans, la plus jeune de ses protégées était assez responsable pour la laisser agir seule. Ou peut-être qu'il pensait déjà à la suite et ne pouvait lui faire confiance sur ce coup-là- avant l'époque du Yamato, il avait réellement passé des années à tout faire pour le rendre de bonne humeur. C'était probablement la deuxième option.

-Sois prudente, dit-il néanmoins.

Elle le remercia avant de raccrocher puis se tourna vers son fils, qui lui sourit. Midelia ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire ça. Elle se serait plutôt attendue à ce que ça vienne de Mariele, mais Mari démontrait en général beaucoup moins de subtilité que ça. Néanmoins, elle n'arrivait pas à être surprise.

-C'était planifié, fit-elle comme si c'était une question, tentant de lire son esprit.

Il se déroba, d'instinct. Il devenait habile à ce petit jeu, et même si Midelia avec son expérience arrivait toujours à primer sur son fils, elle décida de laisser tomber, pour une fois.

-Tu es terrible, Luka.

Mais loin de le prendre comme un reproche, les yeux de Luka brillaient de rire.

-C'était ce que tu voulais, se justifia-t-il. Ça se voyait.

Elle étouffa un soupir, renonça à dire quoi que ce soit. Le pire était qu'il avait raison… et il savait aussi qu'elle ne dirait rien maintenant. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle savait qu'il voulait protester mais qu'il s'abstenait de dire quoi que ce soit. Après tout, elle n'était généralement pas trop envahissante, comme mère, dans les circonstances- plus ils grandissaient et plus elle faisait son possible pour leur laisser de l'intimité-, et il devait savoir à quel point elle en avait eu envie.

Deux jours après, elle était partie.


	5. Chapter 5

_J'ai écrit la moitié du chapitre d'une seule traite, donc peut-être que le dialogue entre les deux concernés va sembler trop flou ou bizarre ou je ne sais pas quoi (ou carrément invraisemblable), mais même après révision, une journée après, je ne trouve rien à redire, donc avant de me juger trop durement, je vais attendre de voir ce que vous en pensez. _

La chambre dont il avait hérité était franchement spartiate. Il ne s'était pas attendu à retrouver ses anciens appartements, cela dit: on se demandait dans son dos s'il était fou, mais il ne l'était certainement pas à ce point. La pièce était néanmoins suffisante à son confort, pour l'instant. Il avait à sa disposition une salle d'eau et quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais vu venait régulièrement lui laisser ses repas à la porte. Curieusement, il n'était pas prisonnier. Il y avait bien quelques femmes en vestes et pantalons gris qu'il croisait régulièrement, mais elles n'étaient là pour le retenir- même s'il sentait instinctivement une limite à ne pas franchir. Elles ne l'aimaient évidemment pas. Il avait essayé de retrouver un visage familier parmi elles et n'en avait vu aucun. Ce n'était plus les mêmes- elles n'étaient toujours que des femmes, mais toutes très différentes, et certaines n'étaient même pas gamilons. Il aurait dû le prévoir, encore une fois. Les clones de la Garde impériale avaient mis beaucoup de gens mal à l'aise, à l'époque.

En face de lui se trouvait la princesse Yurisha d'Iscandar. La reine, se corrigea-t-il aussitôt. Il peinait à s'y habituer mais il aurait dû s'y attendre. Yurisha avait toujours été une grande optimiste… et ses raisonnements étaient souvent bien plus sages que l'on pouvait s'y attendre. Elle le fixait, vêtue d'une de ces tenues typiques d'Iscandar, brodées de pierres précieuses et de perles auxquelles elle n'avait manifestement jamais renoncé, à moins qu'elle ne l'ait enfilée que pour les circonstances. Elle attendait visiblement qu'il prenne la parole le premier, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi dire en premier. C'était déjà la deuxième fois qu'elle lui rendait visite, à vrai dire. La première fois, elle n'était pas seule et s'était comportée comme une reine, froide et distante. Ensuite s'étaient succédés des militaires et des fonctionnaires, certains qu'il avait connus et d'autres non, mais toujours avec les mêmes questions. Ses intentions. Le Yamato. Gatlantis. Ce qu'il avait vécu entretemps.

Cette fois, cependant, il n'y avait que Yurisha. Pas la princesse ou la reine, non. Celle qu'il avait connu toute petite. Et c'était déstabilisant. Il n'avait même pas été certain qu'il la reverrait un jour.

-Bonjour, tenta-t-il néanmoins, en désespoir de cause.

Elle se mit à rire.

-C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à dire?

Il en resta ébahi. Elle ressemblait presque à la petite fille qu'il avait connu, il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Écoutant son rire, il mit définitivement de côté la mince possibilité- qu'il avait néanmoins réellement craint- que ce soit cette usurpatrice qui serait restée et aurait appris les usages assez longtemps pour donner le change. Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle.

-Qu'aurais-je dû dire?

-Je ne sais pas.

Elle marqua une brève pause et ajouta;

-Tu es certainement plus… j'aillais dire bavard, mais je crois que grandiloquent t'irait mieux. C'est bizarre de te voir comme ça, pris au dépourvu.

Il sourit simplement. Peut-être avait-il changé. Yurisha l'étudia avec grand sérieux, la tête légèrement inclinée.

-Pourquoi as-tu choisi cette place? lui demanda-t-il soudain.

Elle sourit.

-Gamilas était désœuvrée. Et il se trouvait que j'étais là.

Son visage se détendit.

-Cette planète a vécu beaucoup de bouleversements, depuis, mais même après tout ce temps, je suis encore là.

-Pour quelles raisons? l'interrogea-t-il, peu convaincu.

-Je suis moins tyrannique, pour commencer.

-J'ai entendu dire que tu avais une famille, enchaina-t-il sans la laisser continuer.

C'était un peu trop brusque à son goût. Yurisha parut contrariée.

-Oui, dit-elle lentement. C'est vrai.

-À quoi ressemblent-ils?

-Elles, rectifia-t-elle. Ce sont toutes des femmes… sauf mon beau-père, bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas autorisée à l'appeler ainsi en public.

-Qui est-il?

Elle sourit. Il devint évident qu'elle ne dirait rien et il se demanda s'il le connaissait.

-Mon épouse s'appelle Melda. Nos filles, Liria et Aeilia.

-On m'a dit qu'elles étaient trois, releva-t-il.

Et apparemment, on l'avait bien informé. Yurisha ne put retenir un geste nerveux.

-J'en ai deux. La troisième est… Mon ainée est en réalité ma nièce. Elle a... Il y a trois ans, elle a décidé de son plein gré de vivre quelques mois sur Terron, avec l'entourage de son défunt père. Elle n'en est toujours pas revenue.

Il acquiesça en silence. Les terrons ressemblaient tellement aux iscandariens, il n'arrivait pas à être surpris.

-Ta nièce… est-elle la fille de ta sœur Sasha?

La probabilité était mince, encore une fois, mais cela aurait pu arriver: Sasha, traitée en héroïne sur cette planète et jugeant qu'Iscandar n'avait de toute façon plus d'avenir, aurait préféré rester, aurait uni sa vie à celle d'un terron et fondé une famille avec lui. Elle l'aurait bien mérité, cette vie tranquille qu'il lui imagina quelques secondes. Mais quand il vit le regard de Yurisha, il comprit aussitôt que c'était bel et bien ce qu'il redoutait.

-Elle est la fille de Starsha, dit-il lentement, assimilant la nouvelle.

Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Oui. Sasha, ma nièce, est la fille de ma sœur Starsha. J'en suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt après, comme si elle avait pu atténuer son sentiment.

À quoi s'attendait-il donc? Elle l'avait rejeté. Elle l'avait clairement rejeté, le jour-même de son départ, à peine quelques heures avant.

-Et toi? lui demanda-t-elle avec une certaine prudence. Tu as…?

-Non, répliqua-t-il clairement.

Si, dans un sens. Il avait de nombreuses fois trompé la solitude, au fil des années, avec les femmes et occasionnellement les hommes qui voulaient bien de lui, mais avec chacun d'entre eux il avait eu du mal à se considérer comme en couple. Et il n'avait jamais eu d'enfant- jamais à sa connaissance, du moins. Il aurait eu du mal avec l'idée de faire naitre un enfant et préférait se dire que c'était mieux ainsi. Son neveu était mort et lui-même n'aurait pas de descendants. Personne n'aurait à vivre avec le même fardeau. Et ce nom à lequel on avait tant accordé d'importance, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, disparaitrait avec lui.

C'était mieux ainsi.

Néanmoins, Yurisha paraissait déçue.

-Es-tu vraiment resté seul pendant tout ce temps?

-Pas exactement, admit-il après quelques secondes, incapable de lui mentir.

Il observa ses yeux violets, d'une teinte plus chaude que les siens.

-Sommes-nous écoutés?

Elle fit signe que non. Alors, il osa parler davantage… parler des moments où, loin de Gamilas, il s'était senti quelqu'un d'autre. Où il avait cru pouvoir être quelqu'un d'autre… ou faire semblant, du moins. Si la peau bleue des gamilons étaient unique, d'autres peuples en avaient des semblables, et il se disait parfois, qu'il pourrait rester. Recommencer. Mais systématiquement, la réalité le rattrapait. Il ne serait jamais personne d'autre qu'Abelt Dessler. Yurisha l'écouta en silence, sans l'interrompre.

-Est-ce pour cette raison que tu es revenu? Par fatalité?

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser mourir mon peuple.

Il la regarda à nouveau. Il avait pensé ne jamais revenir, mourir dans l'espace, seul si ceux qui l'avaient suivis auraient changé d'idée en chemin… mais il n'avait pu s'y résoudre. Elle devrait comprendre. Elle était reine, maintenant, et Gamilas était son pays. Elle devait comprendre.

-Et si tu n'avais trouvé personne? l'interrogea Yurisha.

-Alors j'aurais su que vous aviez réussis et j'aurais été libre.

_Libre de quoi?_ s'étonna Yurisha sans avoir le temps de lui demander.

-Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait, poursuivit-il en la dévisageant. Ce n'est pas ce qui se passe. Vous vous séparez.

-C'était le meilleur choix, répliqua tranquillement Yurisha.

Il secoua la tête.

-Nous deviendrons des vagabonds, sans monde-mère.

-Je ne le crois pas. Même séparés physiquement, nous serons toujours un même peuple.

Elle sourit encore, ajouta:

-Mais quoi qu'il arrivera, ce sera parce que ça devait arriver.

Il se surprit à hocher la tête. Yurisha était beaucoup trop jeune pour avoir connu l'empire d'Iscandar, mais elle avait été élevée principalement par ses sœurs, marquées par leur histoire. Elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour garder son peuple en vie. Ce qu'était Gamilas ne lui importait pas- pas autant, du moins. Le silence flotta entre eux, un court instant- ou un long. Il n'aurait pas su le dire. Ça lui sembla court, en tout cas.

-Les gens oublient, lâcha finalement Yurisha.

Il se retourna vers elle, l'air inquisiteur. Elle sourit, fit un geste de la main. Elle avait encore, quelque part, l'allure d'une enfant. Bizarrement, c'était presque pénible à voir.

-Les gens oublient, répéta-t-elle. N'est-ce pas ce que tu désires… L'oubli?

-Oui, mais je ne comprends pas.

-Le temps a passé, Abelt.

Entendre son prénom lui fit un effet étrange.

-Et tu as tenté de te racheter, ajouta-t-elle. J'ai appris de ceux du Yamato.

-Que peux-tu savoir de mes intentions?

Elle pouffa de rire.

-Les gestes ne mentent pas. Peu importe ce qu'on tente de faire croire à soi et aux autres, la vérité ressortira toujours. Notre vraie nature ne peut longtemps rester cachée.

Et elle souriait en le disant. Elle était belle, ne put-il pas s'empêcher de remarquer. Pas attirante, du moins pas à ses yeux, mais belle, il ne pouvait le nier. Et forte, certainement. Comment avait-elle fait pour conserver cette conviction, cette… cette espèce de droiture presque innocente après vingt-cinq ans passés sur le trône de Gamilas?

-Tu crois vraiment en moi, fit-il.

Yurisha croisa ses mains, se penchant légèrement vers l'avant.

-Pas toi?

Il sourit comme toute réponse. Il ne savait que répondre, encore moins sous ce regard qui indiquait qu'elle ne prendrait pas une vérité toute faite.

-Je sais aussi, reprit-elle, pourquoi tu as fait tout ça.

-Qui s'en soucie?

-Moi. Et je sais aussi que tu pourrais recommencer. Continuer à bien faire.

Il la considéra avec un sourire. Il aurait dû s'y attendre.

-Que dois-je en comprendre ?

Elle lui adressa un regard qu'il aurait pu croire innocent.

-En ce moment, je prendrais toute l'aide que je peux, y compris celle d'un homme qui m'a précédée et qui a dû voir des choses que je n'ai jamais connues durant ses années d'errance.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser. Était-elle sérieuse? Et surtout, pensait-elle qu'il avait encore sa place?

-Nous le verrions bien, répondit Yurisha en haussant les épaules. Sauf si, bien sûr, tu souhaites toujours disparaître.

Et, l'observant, elle attendit une réponse, mais il ne répondit rien.

-Tu as peut-être besoin d'y penser, fit-elle simplement, se levant.

Il fit simplement un geste pour dire oui, ne cherchant pas à la retenir. Elle s'éloigna en silence, mais avant de franchir la porte, elle se retourna vers lui. Elle reviendrait bientôt, affirma-t-elle. Et s'il prenait sa décision avant, il saurait où la trouver.


End file.
